I Want You To Want Me
by GabrielleBlue
Summary: During the summit in Rhodes, Sookie and Eric complete their bond. Along with the new connection, feelings are exposed and long lost memories recovered. While Sookie wants to know more about the bond, Eric wants her back. Will he win her over? Sort of Canon IWTS 2012


**Hey everyone! This is my first contest entry for the I Write the Songs competition. This is the contest that I started writing fanfic with and I found it appropriate to participate this year as well. I'm so excited about this. This one was inspired by the song "I Want You To Want Me". I know it's originally played by anoher band, but I was inspired by Letters to Cleo's performance in one of my favorite movies - 10 Things I Hate About You. Anyway, enough chattering here it is. **

**Big Big thanks got out to my betas - Meg and Kristen (Makesmyheadspin and Kushep57). I love you both and your input has been valuable to me. **

* * *

**I Want You To Want Me**

_**I want you to want me.  
I need you to need me.  
I'd love you to love me.  
(lyrics "I Want You To Want Me", originally played by Cheap Trick. **_

_**Inspired by Letters to Cleo's performance)**_

_**Sookie's POV**_

I was tired. Exhausted both physically and emotionally. I had yet to get a minute alone to go over what happened earlier. I didn't want to see anyone; I didn't want to talk to anyone. Nonetheless, I was forced to do just that.

I let my shields down and allowed myself to get distracted by everyone else's thoughts, rather than listen to my own. I wanted nothing more than to leave, disappear from this world that wanted to harm me. I wanted to escape this political bullshit and everyone that wanted to use me. I wanted to scream from the top of my lungs at everyone to just leave me alone.

I didn't do any of that though. I surveyed the room, playing the role of Sophie Anne's watch dog. I could feel the eyes of many vampires in the room, and it made my skin crawl, especially since there was so much of it exposed in the dress I was wearing. However, there was a particular pair of eyes I could feel different from the others. They were familiar, protective, warm. Wait. Warm? What the hell? There was no way Eric Northman would look at me like that in general, much less in a crowded room.

I shook my head, clearing it from any thoughts of my own and allowing those of the humans and weres around me to filter in. It felt like another night at Fangtasia. All they were thinking about was sexing the vampires they came with or any other good looking ones. I felt a little jealousy rise in me when some pictured Eric naked and having their way with them. I sighed. That was none of my business, now was it? Who he had sex with or who he fed from was not my concern. He was not _my Eric_.

The weres' minds were red and snarly like usual and they particularly didn't like being in the company of so many vampires. However, there were no obvious malicious thoughts or they would have registered with me, so I relaxed. There were two types of people that would crash this party and those were those Bible thumping Fellowship members, or weres with their own agenda. As far as I could read there were no humans or weres with destructive plans or assassination plots. God, when did my life become a freaking soap-opera slash mystery crime TV show?

I felt like I was part of one of those "Punkd" shows where you're put in this incredible scenario that ends up being a complete prank. My boyfriend, Quinn, was currently in the infirmary wing after taking a bullet meant for me. My ex had just bonded with me, whatever that meant exactly, and I was here, looking pretty, and doing my job. I didn't even have the right to complain.

I felt him coming, I could feel his anticipation and lust and whatever other mixed feelings he was having before he was in front of me. Ha! There goes the "vampires don't have feelings" bullshit he'd tried to feed me. But with that came the realization that I was the only chink in Eric Northman's armor. I knew what he was feeling; although his poker face didn't reveal anything. No one else, besides Pam and myself, knew what was going on behind those bright blue eyes.

It was confusing. I was having a hard time separating his emotions from my own, and knew somehow that he was keeping his side of the bond in check, limiting the amount I could feel. It dawned on me, as I was looking up into his eyes, that he'd done this bond thing with me with the sole purpose of saving me. He didn't need me or my confused, hormonal feelings intruding even more on his complicated life. A warm feeling spread through me and I gasped when I looked into his eyes and saw the same look he used to give me when he was lost and confused, huddled up in my home.

"Will you dance with me?" he asked, extending his hand.

I grabbed it without a second thought and put on a forced smile, which made him quirk an eyebrow in my direction. I mouthed a "not now" to him before he started expertly twirling me around the dance floor. It was a somewhat slow dance and I enjoyed the way he controlled my movements. I never managed to find a dance partner that could actually lead.

Even though his lips weren't curled into that smile of his, his eyes sparkled with enjoyment. I felt good in his arms, felt like I was home. Was that a side effect of the bond or was I simply missing _my Eric_? Whatever the case, it felt like a big lead ball sinking into my stomach. If it was the bond, then I hated it. If I was missing Eric, I hated myself.

I had promised myself I was over him. I could never have _my Eric_. That sweet, considerate, vulnerable side of him was long gone and it was no longer part of the Eric I knew. The vampire who was now twirling me around the dance floor had seen so many things, killed so many, done so many things that had taken the innocence right out of him. I couldn't let myself get attached. I'd already lost him once, and I wasn't going to allow him to come right back into my life just so I could lose him all over again.

I had a sinking feeling this bond was freaking permanent and I needed to have a talk with him to make it clear that whatever relationship we would have would be strictly business.

I could not and would not let him in my heart again. Not that he remember the first time around.

Finally, the dance was over and he at least had the consideration to let me get lost in my own thoughts. I'm sure he must have felt how out of it I was. Since the party was nearly over and more and more vampires were taking their "snack" to their own rooms, I excused myself.

I really wanted to see Quinn before I retired for the day. We were in a relationship after all, weren't we? He'd kept a lot of things from me, as I'd found out earlier, but it wasn't like we'd seen each other all that much anyway. What bothered me most was that he hadn't told his sister he was seeing me. Heck, he didn't have to be specific, he could have at least told her he was seeing _someone_. No names, no description. _Someone_. Maybe I didn't rank as _anyone_. I'd never let myself read his mind too much and I liked it that way. I had to actually put in some effort to delve into his mind. I knew from experience that if weres got angry I could read them easily, but I just wanted a break from all the drama so I never pushed my way in.

Way to go, Sookie! You sure managed to separate yourself from danger and drama. Quinn was in the infirmary; Bill was giving me puppy eyes if I was alone or a jealous face if I was with anyone else and Eric… well, Eric I had no idea.

Eric followed me and when the elevator doors closed behind us he was the first to speak.

"We need to talk, Sookie," he said.

"I know. I need to see Quinn now. Can we talk tomorrow or something?" I asked, suddenly feeling even more exhausted.

"It's urgent. However, I'll take you to see Quinn, if that's what you wish," he said, his tone formal.

"I can take myself there all on my own, thank you very much. You aren't my chaperone," I replied, ice in my voice.

His fangs popped out and his hands boxed me in on one of the elevator walls. His mouth came close to my neck, which made me gulp, but I stood my ground. Despite his angry actions his voice was low.

"I must go with you because we are bonded. Bonded pairs are always together. Although I told Andre you heel, Sookie, you most certainly do not. That's what makes you the woman you are. However, if they figure out I cannot influence you, they will try to kill me. While I'm more powerful than most, I don't want to take that chance. If I die, Sookie, there's nothing between you and the Queen," he breathed into my ear and a chill ran down my spine.

I felt sick to my stomach at the thought of Eric dying. The fact that he had put himself into this position for me made it even worse. The least I owed him was to play nice.

I nodded and was overcome with a sense of relief and pride. I was damn sure those feelings weren't mine. Eric's pose returned to his previous stance just as the elevator dinged, signaling our arrival on the floor where Quinn was. I walked to the room with Eric as my shadow. I wanted to ask him to wait outside, but I knew it would start a fight and I really didn't need one of those.

Immediately, Quinn started growling. I couldn't really blame him, considering he'd witnessed my bonding with Eric, but I sure didn't have the patience for this male-posturing shit right then. From the corner of my eye I could see Eric smirking, like he was taunting Quinn to make a move.

"Hush, Quinn. He needs to be here," I said.

"No he doesn't, babe. Don't you see? You need to get away from these vampires," Quinn said, his eyes starting to turn yellow.

"What is done, is done, Quinn. I can't change that. Pretend he's not here," I said, letting some warmth into my voice, while trying to cover how annoying I felt his choice of nickname was. One more "babe" and I'd snap… "How are you feeling?" I really was concerned about him, especially since he got hurt trying to protect me.

My hand went to his and I squeezed it tightly. He was angry and physically hurt and I was too exhausted to keep my shields up. It all came flooding in. A short, handsome Latino man, along another vampire. _"Get the telepath. Use whatever resources," _they'd said to him. "_Fuck, if Northman's in the picture I won't be able to convince her to go with me. De Castro'll kill me and my mother if she doesn't come. Fuck, fuck, fuck." _

I froze and dropped his hand. I had no idea what he'd been saying.

"Babe?" he questioned.

I took in a deep breath and tried to suppress my tears. _Get the girl. _ Another one. I was sick of these games.

"Eric, do you know a vampire named De Castro?" I asked and he was by my side in an instant.

"He's the King of Nevada," he said before his hand went around Quinn's throat. "What's your business with him?"

"He stole Sophie-Anne's idea. He was sent to procure me," I spat. I really hated that word.

Eric growled and squeezed harder.

"You are my bonded. You aren't going anywhere," he stated angrily. It might have started as a show, but he was dead serious when he said those words. The independent woman inside of me wanted to punch him, while the part of me who longed for _my Eric_ wanted to melt just then and there.

"I wouldn't go even if it weren't for you. I'm so sick of this," I stomped my foot like a little child.

"Lover, I think it's best if you leave," Eric said, returning his attention to Quinn who was struggling to breathe. His nails had turned to claws and his hands were getting even bigger, his skin turning color.

I felt a shiver down my spine. He hadn't called me that since he was in my home. That's what _my Eric_ called me. Had he remembered what went on between us? I smiled nervously. I didn't know what I wanted.

"Eric, please let him go. He can be accused of treason or something. If you kill him there will only be problems for you," I said, trying to reason with him. The second I found out my relationship with Quinn had been a lie I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders. It all made sense somehow and the nagging feeling that I was missing something, was finally gone. I didn't care for Quinn, but I didn't want him to die either.

"Call the guards," he instructed. I had a feeling Quinn would have changed if it wasn't for Eric's death grip on his neck. He could so easily break him, but he respected my wishes.

I went outside and down the corridor until found two vampire guards that had been assigned by the hotel.

"What are the charges?" One of them asked as they entered Quinn's chamber.

"Attempted kidnapping of my bonded and plotting with the King of Nevada to overthrow Sophie-Anne le Clerq, Queen of Louisiana," Eric said.

"And you came by this how?"

"My bonded, present here, is Sookie Stackhouse, Louisiana telepath. She read his mind and alerted me of his intentions."

The strange vampire's eyes settled on me, like he was seeing me for the first time. I had actually been wondering how he didn't recognize me considering how much "press" I was getting lately.

"Very well, he will be taken to a cage in the underground. He will be tried immediately." The two vampires grabbed Quinn and despite his power, he couldn't fight two vampires.

"Babe, please," he pleaded with me, as if my word could rescue him. I watched him get dragged away and I kept on hoping I'd maybe feel sadness over what was going to happen, but I couldn't find it in me. Maybe spending so much time with vampires had twisted my feelings, but I was done feeling sorry for those who wanted to harm me.

My shoulders sagged and I sighed out a breath of relief. Suddenly, I was turned around and Eric's lips were on my own. I gasped in surprise and his tongue made its way inside my mouth. I wanted to fight back, I wanted to say no, but I was powerless. I had missed kissing _my Eric_ and everything was so familiar. I responded in kind, my hands fisting in the shirt he was wearing just as his hands found their way in my hair, angling my head to kiss me better.

When I came up for air my hands pushed at Eric. I knew I didn't stand a chance to actually move him if he didn't want to, but I also knew he'd respect my wishes. He pulled away, seemingly just as breathless as I was.

"I agree, we need to talk," I told him.

The walk to his room seemed to last only a second. My mind was reeling. Why was he doing this? Why had he bonded himself to me? Did he remember our time together? Did I want anything more from him? What did he want from me?

I sighed and emptied my mind of everything. I was riling myself up for nothing. There was only one way I could find out everything I wanted to know and that was by asking him.

He pulled out the keycard for his room, swiped it and opened the door for me. I walked ahead and my eyes went wide when I saw his room. While mine was tiny and had two small beds and little décor, Eric's was decorated in rich colors and fabrics. The bed was huge and covered in satin sheets. By the large windows sat his black travel coffin along with Pam's pink one.

I went and sat on the chair next to the coffee table situated at the other end of the room. I knew that if I sat on the couch or the bed, Eric would try to make me "yield," as he liked to say so much. I dropped my purse and put my head in my hands.

_Why me?_ It was the only question running through my mind. I must have been a magnet for shit since it all happened to me. I knew I was whining, but considering the evening I'd had, I thought I was entitled to some self-pity.

Eric's presence in my mind was soft, like he was trying to help calm me down. While I might have been a little grateful just then, I knew that'd piss me right off in other contexts. I was just too tired to fight now.

"This bond is unbreakable, right?" I asked. It was something I suspected and feared at the same time.

"Yes," he said from his seat on the couch.

"So I can feel what you feel. Since you could already feel me, what else has changed?"

"I can now find you easier in case of emergency and you can do the same. What you need to know about the bond is that your feelings for me, whatever they are, will be intensified. You need to understand that the bond does not create feelings that aren't already there. It's also permanent," he said, leaning forward. "It will not fade in time and if one of us dies the other will feel it. This is one of the reasons vampires don't usually bond themselves to humans or to humans that have contradicting feelings towards them."

I waited a minute, letting his words sink. The size of the risk he'd taken was huge and I appreciated it. What I liked more, though, was the fact that he wasn't keeping things from me. I know he never lied to me so I had no reason to doubt what he'd said, either. Eric was nothing if not brutally honest.

"Why did you do it? It sounds like a big headache for you."

"I didn't want the Queen to have you," he said simply, but the bond told me he was holding out something.

"Why?" I pushed. I was going to get the truth out of him if it was the last thing I did.

"You intrigue me. I've told you this before Sookie," he said in a blank tone.

"Is that all?" I asked, finally looking into his eyes. He stared right back at me, looking into my eyes. I don't know what he was searching for, but he must have found it. In a flash he was at the end of the couch beside me, his hand reaching out for mine.

"I remember, Sookie. Everything," he said the words with such passion that I knew without a doubt he wasn't bluffing me into revealing more of our time together.

Tears started running down my face. I wanted him to remember, hoping it would make a difference, hoping _my Eric_ would return from the depths of his soul. I also dreaded this moment. Who had I been kidding? I still loved him. I loved him more than I did when he was lost and confused; the time we'd spent apart only intensified what I felt.

I had been incredibly hurt when his memory of our time together was lost. Now that it was back, what did it mean to us? To me? I wondered if I'd ever be able to love this Eric as I did _my Eric_.

"And?" I asked the dreaded question. I needed to know what this all meant for him. I needed to hear it. His actions spoke volumes, but I wanted to hear it from him.

His fingers found my chin and he turned my face so we were eye to eye. I gasped when in his eyes I found the man I knew and not the vicious vampire.

"_My Eric,_" I murmured and he heard it. A smile spread over his face, a smile just as warm as the look in his eyes.

"And I remember everything, every little detail that transpired between us. I remember every touch, every smile, every word, every curve of your body and every moan that escaped your lips, Lover. It all makes sense now. I felt these things that I couldn't understand because I didn't have my memories to go with them. Can you understand how frustrating it is to remember every moment of your life, but black out during the most important part?" he asked and I gasped. A thousand years… I couldn't have been the most important thing for him in that long, could I?

"After we bonded earlier, it all came to me. The puzzle pieces fit together seamlessly, just like we do," he continued and stroked my cheek with his thumb, erasing a tear that ran down my face.

"Eric, I don't know what to say," I confessed.

"You told me, when we were together, that you felt something close to love. Do you still feel the same?" he asked gently, uncertainty laced in his voice.

"I lied to you, Eric," I confessed and he retreated his hand as if my face was covered in silver.

I took a deep breath. Eric had been honest and I needed to grant him the same courtesy. I pulled his hand back into mine while the other gently traced his features.

"What I was feeling wasn't only close to love, it _was_ love," I told him honestly

"Is it still there?" he pressed. His eyes were full of hope.

"I don't know Eric. I have so much love for _my Eric_, for the vulnerable, human-like man that I found on the road that night. You two are different like day and night." I knew it wasn't fair to him, but it's how I felt.

"We're not different. He's still there Sookie, but I wouldn't have survived for a thousand years if I didn't build these walls around myself. I am ruthless when I need to be, but I'm also fair. I've killed in your honor, and I would kill again. I will not hide my nature from you, Sookie. I am who I need to be. What you must know is that the man you fell in love with is still here. He would have killed for you too."

I let Eric's words sink in. If I was being honest with myself, I'd admit that I had been attracted to Eric ever since I'd first seen him. Hell, who wouldn't be, considering how handsome he was. The entire image I had of him in the beginning had been thwarted by Bill's words, but as time went by I realized that he was different. While Bill painted him as a killer, I saw a man who protected those around him. While Bill wanted me to think that Eric was a liar, he'd never given me reason to believe he'd deceive me. While Bill wanted me to believe Eric would only manipulate me, he was actually talking about himself.

"What do you want from me, Eric? I'm nothing but a barmaid in Nowhere, Louisiana, with a disability. What could I give you?" I asked, my eyes raking over him. He looked handsome in his grey perfectly-tailored suit. The top of his chest peaked between the buttons he'd left undone. I was no match for him.

"First of all, what you have is a gift to be cherished, not a disability. I understand your point of view, given the hard life you had to endure while growing up, but you could put it to good use and help people and make much more money than you do in the Shifer's bar. Second, you're loyal, brave, intuitive, beautiful on the inside and on the outside and a fearless warrior when you need to be," he whispered, his fingers returning on my face, tracing my lips and cheeks.

"What I want from you, Sookie, is everything. Every little bit of you, I want. The good, the bad and everything in between. I want you to want me too, I want you to need me as much as I need you, I wish you'd love me as much I love you," he said with fervor as he slipped to his knees on the floor between us.

My eyes went wide at his admission. Sure, he'd said he loved me when he was amnesiac, but now… now it meant that much more considering he was himself. My eyes filled with tears and I leaned forward, pressing my lips to his.

"I do. All those things and so much more," I whispered between kisses.

That was all it took before he gathered me into his arms, and pulled me into his lap. He kissed me with everything he had. The longing, the lust, the love – they were all there, mixed up with feelings I couldn't wrap my head around just yet.

I kissed him back, pouring my feelings into it, willing my lips to express what my words couldn't. I felt desperate to be closer to him, desperate to have him for myself again. Fuck over-thinking things, fuck reason and everyone else's opinion. I wanted Eric, I loved him and despite what every rational bone in my body was saying, at his side was where I needed to be.

I was struggling to straddle him, because the skirt of my dress was too tight around my thighs. Eric's hands found their way to the hem and he ripped it easily, freeing my legs. I didn't waste time and moved over him. His arms wrapped around me easily, roaming my body just as mine reacquainted with his.

"No more fangbangers," I demanded, while nibbling his neck.

"No more," he growled as I bit his skin.

"No more feeding from them either," I demanded, rolling my hips into his growing erection.

"Only you, Lover," he purred, his hand moving to my neck and tilting my head so his fangs could scratch the skin there. "No more Compton, no more Quinn, no more Merlotte," he demanded in return.

"Sam was never in the picture," I pointed out.

He growled and ripped the halter of my dress. "He thinks he is. No more. Promise me, Sookie," he demanded and I couldn't say no. I'd find another job. I'd work for him, with him. I'd find a way to make money with my telepathy as he'd suggested. I'd do anything for Eric, just as he'd do for me. Suddenly my job didn't feel important, my pretenses gone. Let him take care of me, love me, cherish me. We'd find the balance we were seaking.

"No more," I agreed as my dress was being ripped to shreds. I was finally done with the buttons of his shirt as he bent down to kiss my nipple. I pulled at his hands, trying to push off his shirt and coat and he growled at me for interrupting. He wrapped his arms around me and got up from the couch, carrying me to the bed. He threw me on the mattress and he peeled away the remains of my dress away from me, effectively leaving me in only my panties.

I didn't cover myself, I didn't feel embarrassed and I didn't feel self-conscious. I could let Eric see me for who I was no matter the aspect. Nudity certainly didn't bother Eric and it wouldn't bother me when I was around him. Maybe I should have been scared by how fast we were falling back into our relationship and how good and seamless it felt, but I couldn't.

The Viking was taking it slow, teasing me as he undressed. He had just managed to take his shirt off when we were interrupted. There was a knock on the door that had us both growling. I let my shields down and searched. I could only feel a void, a void I knew well. I mouthed "Bill" to Eric, which only had him growling louder.

Enough was enough. I got up, grabbed the shirt Eric had been wearing from his hand and put it on, wrapping it around my body. Bill had been leering enough as it was, I didn't need him to do it again. Plus, wearing Eric's shirt should be a message in itself. As I passed by Eric, I leaned in close and whispered softly in his ear. "Remember I'm only yours." Few words that made Eric freeze. That's right. I was all in, laying all my cards and my pocket aces on the table. Let him have me.

I opened the door with a hand on my hip. I was sick of Bill being jealous when he was the one that fucked up. I was sick of him trying to push more bullshit into my brain.

"What do you want, Bill?" I asked, making sure my annoyance came through in my voice.

"I wanted to make sure you were well. I heard what happened with Quinn and came to see how you were doing," he fidgeted.

"You mean you followed me by my blood to Eric's room to make sure you interrupted us. Since this isn't my room there was no need for you to be looking for me here," I pointed out.

"Sookie, he is dangerous for you," he quickly put on his jealous face, leaving all pretenses aside. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Watch your mouth, Bill. I'm a grown woman and I will **not **have you talking bullshit around me about my bonded, are we understood?" I asked. I had yet to find out exactly what our status meant, but deducing from what Eric had told me, it was pretty darn important. I could feel his pride through the bond.

"Are you that stupid, Sookie? He's got you brainwashed. He's going to use you like one of his whores," he spat and before I knew it my fist clashed with his jaw. Since I'd recently had Eric's blood, I sure packed a punch if the way Bill's head whipped around was any indication. In a blur, Eric passed by me and had Bill pinned against the wall.

"Bill Compton I hereby expel you from my Area. I could kill you right now, but you get a warning instead, only because Sookie would not like you littering the hallway. Talk to my bonded again and you're dead. Touch my bonded again and you're dead. Contact her or her family in any way and you'll be dead. Am I clear? Also, if I wasn't being clear, your final death would not come easy. Am I understood?" Eric barked.

I suspected that the bond not only intensified my feelings for Eric, but also minimized those I had for other men. I realized that even if I didn't want Bill dead, I would not resent Eric for killing him if the situation required it. If I could, I'd do the same with everyone that wanted to lay a claim on Eric. Maybe it was cold-blooded, but it's how I felt.

"Yes, Sheriff," Bill eventually said. With one last look towards me, he took off in the direction of the stairs.

Before Bill was even there I was walking back towards the bed, with Eric on my tail. I put an extra sway in my hips as I made my way inside the room and looked over my shoulder to my Viking before opening his shirt and letting it fall to the floor.

The predatory look in his eyes should have scared me, but I was only turned on. He tackled me to the bed and kissed the skin of my shoulders.

"Eric," I breathed out.

He climbed off of me and quickly divested himself of his pants as I managed to flip on my back. He had gone commando again and his erection sprang free proudly. Only mine.

I licked my lips as he came closer to me. The urgency we felt earlier was quickly drained. He climbed in bed with me and flipped on his side, facing me. I propped my head on my arm and smiled at him before leaning in to kiss him. The kiss was slow and sweet. His fingers trailed my side softly, coming forward to cup my breast, softly kneading my flesh.

He pushed me on my back and covered my body with his. He kissed my neck, my lips, my face, my nose, worshiping every inch of skin he could, while his hands seemed to check if his memory was correct. His lips lowered to my chest, laving each tip with his tongue and lips. He kept going down my body, kissing wherever he could. He quickly pulled my panties down when he got to my hips and set to remind me how talented his tongue was.

He kissed and licked my lips, purposely avoiding my clit as his finger gently pressed against my entrance. Finally, after what felt like forever, his tongue swept over my clit and my hips went into the air. His name left my lips over and over again as he kept on kissing my most private area. His long fingers pumped softly into me, stretching me to make sure I'd be able to take him fully later on. Suddenly, he curled his fingers, pressing repeatedly over the spot that turned me into a blubbering mess. In no time I was screaming his name for the entire hotel to hear. I didn't care about anything but Eric right then.

I pulled on his hair softly as I came back from my high and discovered the satisfied smirk on his face. There was no denying that Eric could make me see stars. He was a talented, selfless lover and I couldn't blame him for being a little smug.

"I love you," I confessed as his lips met mine.

"As I love you, Sookie," he said in return.

He settled in between my legs and I wrapped my thighs around his hips. A strangled moan escaped my throat as he pushed into me. My dreams and memories didn't do this moment justice. Nothing had ever felt as good as Eric, no other lover had filled me so completely, so perfectly. The idea that we were made for each other crossed my mind.

Eric kissed me as he started moving inside of me. Slowly, so slowly, he let me get used to his size, moving leisurely. My hands went to his shoulders and I pulled him towards me, wanting to feel more of his weight on me. He obliged me and, when my nails started digging into his skin, he sped up his pace.

I was spiraling into the heavens, Eric's name a prayer on my lips.

Suddenly I found myself on top of him. Although my legs felt like Jello, with Eric's help I started moving over him. Up and down and round. Up and down and round. Grinding and twisting my hips, enjoying every time his eyes rolled into the back of his head. His hands kneaded my breasts, twisting and pinching my nipples, a sensation bordering between pleasure and pain.

I leaned forward over him and his hands trailed my spine before settling on my ass. I kissed his neck, biting a little from time to time. He would growl every time I did. His hands would tighten on my hips and his thrusts would quicken.

"This is Valhalla, min kärlek," he said with passion. What he said next surprised me, but I didn't hesitate to honor his wishes. "Bite me," he urged and I did as he asked, quickly sucking on the wound. I heard his fangs click into place and felt him return the bite. We both growled, our connection becoming stronger, the bond flaring up. Eric's thrusts became quicker and before I knew it, we were both screaming in pleasure.

I was sated and happy as I rolled off of him, cuddling into his side.

"I love you, Sookie. I really do. Never doubt that. I'd love you for an eternity if you'd let me," he said and I knew what he was asking.

"I love you too, Eric. I can't imagine living without you. I don't want to regret anything, so I need more time to think. I love being mortal, Eric. I love spending time in the sun and watching sunsets and sunrises without burning up to a crisp. I will, however, consider it, ok?" I asked. A lot of topics had been reached that night, but some decisions required more time to think than others. I loved him, that was certain. I would probably end up becoming his childe, but it wasn't the time to discuss it.

There was something I wanted to talk about though.

"Eric, what can we do about this De Castro guy? He wants me and there's little I can do to stop him…" I trailed off.

"Over my dead body, lover. First of all, you're my bonded so if I won't allow it, and I won't, you will have nothing to do but obey me; at least in the eyes of other vampires. Which is why they'd have to go through me before laying a hand on you. Nothing will happen to you, Sookie, I promise you this. I know you value your life here, but I meant it when I said I'd drop everything to be with you. I will close the bar, quit my position and move with you wherever you wish. It'd be a simpler life for both of us and Pamela if she chose to join us," he said and I watched him wide eyed.

"But Eric, all the money you have in…"

"It doesn't matter. I've been alive for a thousand years. I have more money than I know what to do with. The money I have invested in the bar is nothing and the properties I hold around here are safe even if we leave."

"But where would we go?" I asked, letting myself get distracted by the would-be story we were making up.

"Europe is safest. I have many allies there and if anyone from here that would be sent for you, they'd lose their lives before getting within a mile of you. I'd like to go back to Sweden, where I was born, but we could always retreat to a Greek island for instance, where you could enjoy the sun and the warm water. Whatever you want, it's possible, Sookie," he promised.

"You're really serious, aren't you?"

"I am. These political games are boring to me and I'm way too old to indulge these Kings and Queens any longer. I'm far stronger and older than any of them."

"Why don't you become a King then? No one would bother you then," I said.

"I don't want that. I tolerate my job as Sheriff, but being a King would be a nightmare. I'd do it for you if there was no other way to keep you safe," he declared, looking into my eyes. There was no deception there or in the bond.

It was time to put on my big girl panties on and take the jump.

"We can move then. A Greek island sounds good for a start. I do want to visit your homeland, though. I'd like to speak to Jason before, though," I said. My brother may not be the sharpest twig in the forest, but he was my sibling and I loved him.

"He can come along, you know," he said.

"I'll see what he thinks. What would I do for a living?" I asked. There were little things I knew how to do.

"You could always go back to school, get a degree as you wanted. I could open up a bar and we could work together. Or we could open up a business for you, offering your telepathic services for the supernatural community. Being out in the open makes you a harder target for anyone to get in their sights," Eric proposed.

"I guess you're right. We'll see. Do you think Pam will come with us?"

"I'm pretty certain she would. She finds the two of us way more entertaining than she should and I'm sure we'll give her teasing material for an eternity," Eric snickered and his eyes lit up. He may complain about her, but he sure loved her.

We lay together in perfectly comfortable silence. My hand was on his chest while one of his was wrapped around my back and the other was playing with my fingers.

"I can't give you children Sookie, but we can always adopt some day if you want," he said out of nowhere. It might seem like we had reached this topic quickly, but we were in it for the very long run so it was a discussion we needed to have.

"I don't want kids of my own, Eric. I know how hard it was to grow up with telepathy. The chances of passing it to my children… As for adopting, I don't think a kid would fit into our lifestyle. I made my peace about this issue a long time ago," I said, kissing his chest.

"I'll marry you someday, Sookie Stackhouse," he promised and my heart grew impossibly big.

"I'd like that," I smiled, imagining myself in a white beach dress, barefoot, pledging myself to Eric under the starts and the Moon.

"I love you," he said once more as the morning sun pushed him to rest.

Since we didn't want anyone to know we had left, as soon as the sun was down he had me and Pam in his arms on top of the roof. He took to the air and was barely half a mile away when there were loud explosions. Looking back, the hotel pyramid was in flames, entire floors crashing one after the other.

I gasped and the vampires beside me were speechless. Five more minutes and we would have been under the rubbles as well.

"We should go help," I said, fighting the urge to run so I could maybe save a few. I was sure I could find them in the debris by their thoughts.

"It's our best shot at leaving the country without anyone knowing. It's best we leave, little fairy," Pam said, putting an arm on my shoulder. She was right.

"Sookie?" Eric asked, always willing to do as I asked him too. He'd find another way to get us out if that's what he needed to do.

"Let's go. You're right, it's for the best," I said and pushed away the thoughts of the ruins of the Pyramid that lay behind me where most of my enemies were trapped or dead. A brighter future awaited me.


End file.
